A Grimm Weapon
by forgottonone233
Summary: First fan fic when a creature of Grimm comes to our world and a soldier becomes an experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does**

**Just my oc**

_World of Rwby_

In a forest that has red leaves that falls forever a lone beowolf was walking around the forest and the stopped hearing an odd sound it went to investigate. When it found what was making the sound the sight confused: A large wormhole leading nowhere. It decided to see what it was and upon doing so it got sucked up into it.

_Earth_

"Private First Class Keeper Grave come forward." When his name was called out Keeper got out of his chair and went up to the general. "Yes general Briggs sir." he said "Come with me." Keeper followed the general. The general was a almost round man but don't think he is fat no he could kick anyone's ass if he wanted to. He almost broke a man's arm and was nicknamed Vice hand. They both went into the general's office. "So your team was killed by a creature that had a white mask and black fur?" The general questioned "Yes sir" Keeper said. "*sigh* We are in a middle of a desert no animal with fur could survive it will die by over heating" The general a little aggravated. "I have proof sir." He pulls out a video camera and opened the side show in a clear view of the creature. The general then garbed the camera and gave it to a video master. "You will be under house arrest until this clears up OK?"the general said calmly "Yes sir" Keeper said

_3 DAYS Later_

Keeper woke up by a sudden noise. He saw his cell opening and the general. He got up and was about to salute but the general put up his hand. " I sent out a three man party yesterday when it was discovered it was not fake." The general sighed and continued "One made it back but died when he was carried to the medic room, he said that he "tagged" it and we got the GPS from his duffle bag and the red dot is moving." The general looked at Keeper hard. "Since you discovered it I want you to track it down and either subdue it or kill it I don't care" Keeper nodded "I will do it sir" "Good your equipment is waiting for you in the front oh and take this tracking device so we can see your movement and see if your alive or dead." Keeper nodded "I will be successful sir." The general nodded " See you whenever soldier." When Keeper walked towards the exit he heard rumor about the creature. He heard that it was 5 feet big and other that he ignored. When he went outside he had an idea of how to catch the beast:it's fur because of the heat it needs to shed leaving a trail. He search the desert asking passing merchants if they seen any sign of the beast. One merchant said that he saw a thing with red eyes and that he shot it and probably injured it he thanked the man and bought an extra pouch of water. The moon was high in the sky he found a little rock cave and decided to sleep. He woke up when he heard a growl. He grabbed his tranquilizer gun and look around then he saw it the red eyes the creature charged and Keeper dogged to the left grabbing a stick from the camp fire and moved towards the Grimm. Keeper studied the Grimm. He saw that it was a wolf and thought it was that or it was a werewolf._ "Best to think the former creatures like that will only make the Briggs angry as he is a scientific guy ." _The beowolf charged again catching Keeper off guard and cut his arm. "Damn" he turned and shot the creature but the tranquilizer had no affect. Keeper calmed down and got a clear look at the beast. It was the size of a bear. _"I need to get it closer to it head"_ He then got an idea. Crazy most will think but it might just work. He and the beowolf charged and then he put the torch in the beowolve's mouth thus catching it by surprise he then jumped on it's back avoiding some spikes on it's back and shot it at the base of the neck. The Grimm roared and flung Keeper off. The Grimm tried to stay awake but it was futile as it went to sleep. Keeper gasp got up and kick the creature it was asleep. He sighed with relief and patch up his wound he called the general "I got it sir" "Good" said the general "A copter will be in your position in an hour"

_One week later _

"So tell me how's the progress going." general Briggs said to the scientist named Issac. "Well sir the blood sample we took from it and we don't think it's from any animal kingdom at all not even wolves." "I see..." Briggs frowned "However" the Issac said darkly this got the general's attention "We did discovered that we can easily change it's biology within a certain index." He said " Go on" Briggs said a little bit interested in what he had to say. "We just need the right candidate to do the procedure" "Hmm I have some one in mind Issac." Issac smiled "Good when will i have him" Briggs smiled savagely "Tomorrow."

"Private First Class Keeper Grave come to my office" Keeper got up wondering what he wants. When he got to the office he saluted "Sir" "Ah sit down boy I have to tell you that you are going to be transferd to the science department" Briggs said happily. "May I ask why sir" Keeper said cautiously Briggs looks at him seriously "We need a soldier to keep an eye on that thing so it may not escape" Keeper thought as it made sense. and accepted. "Good your transport is already here" Briggs said as if it was the end of discussion. Keeper grabbed his gear and went out side to see the truck he then went inside and closed the door "ready?" the driver says Keeper nodded and the truck started moving Keeper then went to sleep. 3 hours pass when Keeper woke up. He got out of the truck and went inside the building. He was greeted by Issac "Hello you must be Keeper right?" Keeper nodded "Well let's get going shall we?" They walked down the corridor and as they were walking Keeper got a good look at Issac he was bald but nothing else he was just plain looking. When they reach their destination. When the door opened he was surprised that there was nothing there. He was about to as Issac a question when he felt a pinching feeling under his neck. The last thing he saw was Issac chuckling. the rest of his life was a blur he saw himself fighting and destroying robots running lifting weights learning multiple martial arts.

_20 YEARS LATER_

The halls were were busy. People wearing scientist clothing were researching of how to build new weapons and luxury items for the people. Two scientist rushed to see their superiors about a new project they passed a certain door. The door creep open and standing there was a man.

The man was 4.9 inches, was tall skinny but muscular. He has short raven black hair and had cold blue eyes and has a black diamond neckless with a large moon piece of jewelry and engravd on it was a bat and a scorpion tail reaching towards it just under his chest. He was wearing a silver off the shoulder tunic and crimson shorts. He has a titanium-steel gauntlets and leg armor as well as half meter scimitar and chains that connects with the scimitar splits with a chain link so that each separate for finger each about 5 meters.

The sense of dread was overpowering the two scientist knowing full well what this thing can do."H-Hey Keeper how's it going?" The man looked at them and smile the two scientist calmed knowing that he was not in a bad mood. "I'm good I'm just going down to the robotics room for a new experiment I-" when he looked back he saw the two men running away. Keeper was surprised "I wasn't going to use humans as experiments... this time." He walked down to the room saying hi to the others and went to the back." 9:45 am damn I woke up late good thing that those two woke me up" Keeper sat down in the chair and opened the cabinets and got the materials for his experiment.

When he was done he looked at his creations 3 humming bird like automaton. They were slightly smaller than his hand was black in color and each one with a key difference. The first had a gold like chain around it's neck the second had red claws the third has a piece of stone on its head. The gold chain one woke up first " And i live... so what is my purposes to you?" it said in a calm voice. Keeper smiled and said "You are to accompany me in this lifetime." "Oh? And how are we suppose to do that? We are the size of a hand." The second one spoke as if it was mischievous. "Are we pets? If we are than no we may not be human but we still have our pride." The third one said as if it was royalty looking down on people. Keeper only smiled "You three are special, you are not ordinary automaton, you three have a parasitic quality that lets you have control over all types of robotic beings." The three humming birds were listening closely at what they thought was a human. "Now to name you three hmm... you" he pointed at the golden neck humming bird "Will be called Father." "You red footed one will be called Daughter." "And you will be called Mother." The newly named birds looked at each other and nodded "This is acceptably right you two?" Father looked at the others. "Fine they are not names but I kinda get it." Mother said "We are like a family now" said Daughter

"Good, I see you like your name" Keeper looked at the clock midnight he sighed and went back to his room. He wanted to test out _that_ but had to wait two days to catch up on his sleep. He opened his door with Father Daughter and Mother following and went to sleep.

**Ok that is the first chapter of my fan-fic. Criticism accepted and good bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does**

**Just my OC**

_"Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

Keeper woke up with water splashed in his face. "What the hell!?" he roared. A high pitch voice laugh "I knew that would wake you up" Daughter said flying happily. Keeper pinch the bridge of his nose. _"Calm down you were the one that gave her that type of personality."_ He looked at the clock was surprised 6:00 am the time he wanted to get up. A time that everyone was asleep and he could walk down towards the basement without raising suspicion. Keeper got up from the bed grabbed a towel and took a shower. When he was done he put on his his tunic and shorts grabbed his weapon and decided to get his modified sniper ammo revolver and automaton kit from the robotics room just in case.

He walked down the corridor with the three birds following him "Where are we going?" Father asked curiously. "You'll find out, just know that i'v been constructing this for 20 years." He said happily. The bird just nodded. He soon found the door he was looking for. The wooden door was almost untouched by time except that it had cracks coming from the side and mold on the top.

Keeper locked-pick the door. He heard a click and open the door. He sniffed the air to see if anyone else had been here. "Are you a dog?" Mother said disturbed "Disgusting." Keeper looked at her questioningly "You thought I was a human?" Keeper laugh "I wish." Mother was confused at this. She was about to ask another question when she stop and saw a strange structure. The entire shape of it was elliptical. The three birds would be surprised if it didn't collapse. "What is this?" All three of them said in awe. Keeper smiled and casually said "You should know by now about the multiverse theory right?" Daughter spoke first "Of course it is a theory that there are multiple Earth's in a different dimension." The others looked at her with surprised look on their face. "W-What? Was I wrong?" Father shook his head "No your right but I didn't think you would say something smart." Keeper nodded in agreement "I thought that you were only good at pulling pranks." Daughter got angry "I can be smart when I have to!" she yelled. Keeper grabbed a file and looked over it. All of the things he needed are in the right position. He grabbed a button and clicked it. The machine roared to life electricity shooting out from the center and a wormhole appeared. Alarms blared people woke up from the beds rushing to see what was going on one saw a wood door open and yelled for others to come. "You three might want to go in sleep mode so you won't be disable."Keeper yelled. The three obeyed and went to sleep. Keeper grabbed the three of them and walked to the portal.

When the scientist arrived where the machine was the entire thing erupted in flames destroying the documents,files,people and the basement it self.

"AHHH oof ow my back" Keeper groaned painfully. He got up and look around and see that he was in a forest. "Was it successful?" Father said in a wondering tone. "Of course it did." He said as creatures with black fur and white mask appeared behind him.

The 3 Ursi's was looking at the human. Two of them only had a mask and a few bone pieces while the other had spikes on it's back. One charged at it got kicked and was sent back 4 feet. "Well you won't be much of a challenge." Keeper said confidently. "OK you three wake up I need you." He said to the sleeping automaton. "Oh I think you got this, we'll be up in a tree watching." Mother said worrying. "No not fighting, information of this world". Keeper said as another Ursa charged and he snapped it's neck with his bare hand. The three birds then flew in different directions. One went North the second East and the last West. The last two Ursi's rushed Keeper. Keeper drew his sword and chains. He whipped all 5 of his chain's to the center splitting them up. He went at the one that had spikes on it's back and cut it in half. The last one ran away back to the woods. Keeper sheath his sword and wound up the chains.

Keeper waited for a half hour before his birds came back. "Well what's different?"Keeper asked. The three huff "Every thing" Father said "The government here is a limited monarchy or democracy. There's Aura a projection of the soul that only activates if your nearly dead or someone releases it for you and the person must be latent to have it and Semblance that gives people superpowers." The Daughter then spoke "There's this item named Dust-" "Dust? useless specks of dirt?" Keeper ask confusingly. "No! Let me finish dumbass! Daughter screech. Keeper nodded "Dust is the energy propellant of this world,it has all the elements like fire electricity and so on. It's used for every thing even the military uses them and the creatures you fought are called Grimm." She finished. Mother spoke "Now this is important but there are creatures called Faunas and they have animal characteristics and there was a war between them and humans but it's over but there is still tension between them, ha you creatures are quite barbaric. Oh and I controlled an odd tablet like mechanism and brought it over here,it's called a scroll,look" She gave Keeper the device. Keeper looked at the scroll and opened it. When he did a menu showed up and ask Keeper questions like where he lived,his age and name. He picked 'outside village' for where he lived his age 17 since he kept that look when the experiment took place and his name Keeper Grave. _"So this so called Aura is is natural here, and only activates if someone releases it for you or in a near death situation,let's try this then"_ Keeper raised his arm and struck himself with it at his heart. "Are you insane?!" The birds said at unison dumbfounded. "You'll kill yourself!" Father said fear in his voice. All three of them were surprised when they saw a black power around him.

The power surged within Keeper. He felt him self getting five times stronger. His wound started to heal. "H-How are you healing?" Mother ask in a fearful voice. Keeper looked at them "I'll tell you later, but first is there a village nearby?" Father nodded "There is one Northeast from here."

**Now last chapter I found a few mistakes. One of them is my title. Before it was wepon not weapon (Thank you N****atural Born Flamer)****. my second mistake was my character's height. He's not 4.9 inches he is 5 foot 9 inches. Not good at metric system.**

**Other characters will appear later**

**Criticism accepted and good-bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does**

"So my life changed in that lab..." Keeper said grimly

_Earth: 20 years earlier in the Lab_

Keeper woke up strapped in a gurney. He looked around dazed and confused and struggled to get free. "Please don't struggle" Issac said over a microphone "I would hate to damage my guinea pig." He looked around ans saw the creature in the next room with only by a glass wall. "What are you going to do to me?" Fear in Keeper's voice. "Oh that's easy, we are going to experiment on you to become the ultimate weapon using this creature's blood." Issac said maliciously. Four needles approach Keeper and was filled with what looked like blood. "We genetically improved this sample and tested it on some others but um... had to take a leave of absences." Keeper didn't like the sound of that. He struggled more but to no avail.

The needles injected the blood into Keeper's system. He writhed in agony. The pain was unimaginable. It was like being on fire, every bone in his body cracked in during the transformation rearranging to new positions. Bat wings grew from his shoulder and a tail that sprouted from his lower back area with a sickle shaped tip and horns also sickle shape grew out of the front of his head flat pointed to the sides.

He had an unearthly roar could be heard throughout the lab. Keeper broke out of the gurney and threw it at the balcony. It destroyed the glass window and a scientist yelled "Quick sedate him." Issac pressed a red button and sleep gas filled the room and iron shutters closed where the window was and the thing that was called Keeper slept in a matter of minutes to poison and irregularity.

"So how's our guinea pig doing?" Issac asked happily. "No physical damage, but his mental state is bad." a scientist replied calmly. "His regeneration is great, even if he loses his arm the muscle extends and reconnect to that arm." said the scientist. "But if a limb is completely destroyed it takes five minutes to actually regenerates." His voice replied with concern. "And the sleeping gas took about 10 minutes to take affect witch makes me think that he has some sort of immunity"

"I see..." Issac mused. "Well it's time to train him oh and go to the research lab to get the mind control device OK." A researcher nodded.

They put the mind control device on Keeper and the process of creating the ultimate weapon has started. Keeper could not remember much. He remember one time he was in the freezing cold then extreme heat. He saw poorly made robots and heard the words "Fight."and they charged at him. One of them cut him in the stomach, another punched upward and Keeper went up, the third one ax kicked him to the ground. His wounds healed and charged at them leg sweeping one and kneaded it in the face breaking it. The second one tried to punch it but he caught it smashed it to the ground and ripping off its arm. The last one rushed but was stabbed with its tail.

_World of RWBY present time_

"It was like that for a while." Keeper replied calmly. They were still walking then Keeper heard a voice "Get back here you animal!" another voice that sounded like a child "Help someone please." He investigated the yelling and saw two humans wearing grey fur vest, pants and are armed with canes. The young girl had small antlers ran from the men but crashed into Keeper. The girl cowered in fear thinking it was over. "Girl are you OK?" Keeper asked in a calm voice. The girl looked up and seeing his cold but soft eyes she had a feeling of ease but could feel a chill from him as well.

"Hey you give us the girl." One of the men demanded exhaustively. "Girl close your eyes you three shield her." Keeper ordered the birds. The birds obeyed. "Ah great we got an animal lover." said one of them his cane turned into a broad sword, the other turned into a small spear. "Come now let's be rational, give us the girl and and you won't get hurt." Keeper unsheathe his sword and swung at the one that had a broad sword sending him a few inches back. The one with the spear charged but he blocked it with his hand. Thanks to his gauntlet there was no damage to his hand. He swat the spear aside and kicked his side. The one with the sword swung downward, Keeper easily blocked the attack but felt pain.

He looked behind him and saw that the man with the spear stabbed him. He cough blood and lay on the ground. "Now for the girl." As he turned around he heard laughing. "Don't think you won dumb ass." When they look at the person they thought they killed. "I'm still alive." Keeper smiled smugly. "Stay down damn you!"He struck down word attempting to kill him but felt pain across his chest. Blood spewed out and he fell he got up again "Wow you are tough." Keeper said confidently. "Damn i'm forced to use my semblance, you are good kid but this ends now." He lift his spear "Oh and before I forget my name's Ed silver second lieutenant of the Hemlock Gang" The person named Ed breathed and a huge fire ball erupted from the spear and was aimed at Keeper.

"No dodge it mister!" The girl screamed. "Don't worry girl, he'll be fine." Father said in a hushed tone.

The fireball came closer and Keeper smiled insanely "Is this all then i'm not impressed." He replied. He raised his sword and swung downward cutting the fireball with his aura and it exploded burning Keeper in the process. "I-Impossible how did you cut it?"Ed said shocked "_Why didn't he move away?" _He wondered _"Most would avoid that because of the explosion but he cut it wait is he regenerating? Is that his semblance? No he forced Max back a good five inches."_ He then realized it_"Aura manipulation that's his semblance." _"Ha I finally figured out your power, Max give me your sword!" Max gave him his sword and Ed gave him his spear.

"Now I can fight with my real weapon." Ed said as he ran up to Keeper their sword clashing. "I know your power aura manipulation!" He declared. "You may have healed that wound of yours earlier with your aura but what will happen if I cut off your arm?" Still believing his power was aura manipulation. A spear came out of nowhere, Keeper dodge it but saw Ed behind him and and he swung upward slicing off Keeper's arm. "Ha now you can't regenerate." He laugh. "Ha...Hahahahahaha." Now Keeper was laughing. "Nice try but if you think that regeneration, strength, and aura manipulation was my semblance your wrong." Ed was confused "Then what is it are you going to show me?" Keeper looked at him coldly. "Sorry but I can't." "What do you mean are you afraid to use it?" Ed said mockingly. "No it's just that I haven't obtain it." Keeper said coolly

_"What? He hasn't obtain it?" Then how is he so strong?" _Ed felt something he hasn't felt in a long time: fear. He had faced many Grimm's for the gloryand many battles from other factions in Vale but nothing compared to this. He always had his semblance and allies in the worst situation but it was nothing like this. He never felt pressure from any thing or one. He fought enemies signal himself but this was different. He was not just fighting over borders or the glory and there were hardly any deaths in the clashes of the factions. But in this it felt like his life is at stake, one bad move and he's dead. If he ran away he would be branded as a coward or worse killed. "Did you realize it yet?" Keeper asked coolly "You are fighting for your life here, surrender is not an option." Ed charged "I'll defeated you!" he yelled. Keeper charged at him to and when their sword clash Ed's sword broke and Keeper's blade sliced him killing him.

"No Ed! Bastard i'll kill you." Keeper looked at him and Max stopped and retreat "Ill kill you some day animal lover!" He yelled. Keeper search Ed's pockets for information. He found instead plastic cards. "Those are called lein." Daughter answered "It's the currency of this world." Keeper took the money. He grabbed his arm and his muscle repaired it's self and bone snapping in place.

"Child are you OK?'" Keeper asked the girl. She nodded "How are you alive mister? I thought you died." Keeper smiled and replied "I have a regeneration ability. Beside what is your name." The girl answered "My name is Emily."

"So Emily do you know where your village is and what those men wanted from you?" Keeper asked "The village is just half mile that way. And I don't know what they wanted from me."

"EMILY!" a voice shouted "EMILY WHERE ARE YOU?" Emily looked happy "That's my daddy." She ran where the voice was._"Guess I'll get my answer from him." _Keeper thought

"Emily" "Dad" They hugged each other. When the father saw Keeper he got his shotgun and pointed at him "Stay where you are." He demanded. Keeper stopped. "Wait dad , he was the one that saved me. Pleases don't kill him." She begged. He reluctantly put away his gun. " So you saved her?" He asked "Yes I did now, I want to know what that was." The father's face darkened "You wouldn't understand." he said "Try me." Keeper replied. He sighed " My name Travis and it's a long story..."

Travis began explaining when they reached the village called Evergreen. The village was like a cleaner bigger version of slums. The buildings were at least 3 stories high and clothing that were hung from the rooftops looked new. When they reached the bar Travis explained every thing. The village it's self was the few that actually use lein and the only reason they could build the village. The trade route connected to the kingdoms because of the raw materials however due to the Grimm the trade halted and they found a new scource to get the raw materials. None of the military would help because of a "useless little village." When the Grimm attacked a gang came and protected them. They were desperate we accept the terms but they over looked one thing. If the mayor died or retires they will take everything from the materials to the village it's self. They have the weapons to protect themselves but were afraid to kick them out because of better weaponry and greater people.

"So your the mayor?" Keeper asked "Yes and I think that was an attempt to make me quit."

Outside a commotion could be heard. "We know that you animals have the person that killed Ed Silver so bring him out Keeper looked out the window and saw 20 men outside the village. "Damn quick use the back door it's your only escape." Travis said "No I brought you trouble, I'll deal with this." Keeper said calmly. "Sir pleases don't go." Emily begged. He smiled and replied "But if I don't go the bad people will hurt every one." He walked outside. "Hello every one my name is Keeper Grave." He said to the men outside the village. The man from before appeared "My name Max Igor and me and my men will kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does**

The faunas hid in their houses from the up coming battle. Keeper looked at his opponents. 1vs25 nice odds but he was a little worried. He did not want to transform into his Grimm form. "So you are going to kill me?" He said to Max. "Oh not by me but my friends." Max pointed at the lackeys. "So your a coward." Replied Keeper. Max growled "Kill him." He ordered the lackeys. "You think he will transform?" Mother said curiously. "I don't think he wants to but he must." Father answered.

The lackeys's cane's changed into miniature chainsaw and charged at Keeper. He blocked three of them but was pushed back. He jumped and cut one of them in the shoulder's. Two tried to pierce him but he blocked them with his chain's. Unfortunately they broke. Using the broken fragments to his advantage he cut the three of them but the wounds were shallow. "_Damn these guys are more efficient when using aura."_ Keeper only acquiring his aura in less than a day he was clumsy at using it. As the battle raged on Keeper was getting tired. He hit all of his enemy but the cuts were shallow and they kept healing. The enemy realized this and ten of them surrounded him. The other half were behind them. Keeper raised his blade to create a shock wave but a spear went through his arm into his chest. He looked at Max

"My semblance is healing." He said "If your wondering how I pierced you gauntlet it was with this." He showed a crystal that hummed with energy. "This is lightning dust, I use it to sharpen my spear and generate more speed and making it more lethal." The lackeys charged and stabbed him and his inside shredding apart . Keeper fell and chainsaw's cut him slicing his limbs. Keeper fainted.

_A semblance is an individual's unique ability. It can cause physical phenomena depending on the nature of the power._

Keeper was in an empty space. He looked around but found only a large stone door. When he approached it he felt the madness. The carvings on the stone was morbid looking. Skeleton hands was rising up from the ground while other were standing. The stone it's self had a crimson tint to it. The handles and chain's were obsidian black. The chain's broke and he said "How fitting for me."

Keeper woke up and saw Max bashing the front door of the bar. "We know your in there come out!" He yelled. Noticing that he had healed Keeper got up. "I'm an idiot." He said out loud. Max was surprised "How are you alive?" Keeper got up "Regeneration remember." He replied. "Impossible no semblance has that type of advance of healing. You should be out of aura!" He said. "Unfortunately i'm not using aura." Max was enraged "Then how are you healing? Are you even human?" He charged at Keeper trying to take him down but he dogged. He turned to stab Keeper but he caught his hand. "No." Keeper replied in a cold voice. He then cut Max's arm. "Arrgaaa." Max screamed in pain. "Now since I 'died' I may have discovered my semblance." Keeper smiled

**Random Lackey's POV**

Run, was all he could think of. Run from the_ thing. _The_ monster _at the village. He arrived at the gates of Vale. "Hello sir, can you please show your scroll to confirm identity and residency." The hologram women said. He showed it to the women and she scanned it. "OK sir you may go now and welcome back." When they opened the gate he calmly walked. He went to the downtown part of Vale went to his motel and contacted his boss. "Boss our men in-" He was cut off. "I'm in a middle of a meeting." Replied a gruff voice. "What do you want?" "Sir the men in the village of Evergreen were killed." He answered "Ah that little village and how many people did I sent?" he questioned "25 sir." He answered fearfully. "And there was only one opponent?" He asked on a fit of rage. "Yes but he used his semblance that was what killed us." The gruff voice thought for a moment _"A semblanc that killed 25 of my men with that attack." This could be my chance to rise and takeover the kingdom of Vale if I play my cards right." _He thought gleefully_. "I just need to place my cards right." _"What does he look like?"

**Keeper's POV**

"It seems that there is a scanning system." Keeper said casually. "Mother, Father you know what to do." Mother and Father flew towards the gate. Father created an opening in the mainframe and Mother hacked into the system and put Keeper's info into it. Mother then put in viruses to cover up her track. When he went to the gate he put up his scroll and let him in. Keeper needed to fine a place to stay. Since he took the money from the the people money was of no concern. He found a good hotel to stay and pay the women at the desk 300 lein. He then went to his room and went to sleep.

Keeper woke up and found the newspaper under the door. He looked over it and found the 'Help Wanted' section. Keeper went to the downtown part of Vale and saw the sign 'Junior's Club.' He went in "Hi i'm here for the job." He said to the man at the counter. "Alright but first you must be good in a fight, oh and i'm the boss Junior." He said "Melanie, Miltia come here we have a newbie." _"Newbie? All right who ever calls me a newbie again is gonna to get kicked in the head" _Keeper thought agitated. He called out two girls one had a white strapless dress with cyan lining. The other was wearing the same thing except she had a red dress and black lining. Both had pale green eyes. "Why do we have to fight the weak new-."

The one in white got kicked in the head and crashed into the wall. "Any complaints?" Keeper asked. The one with red charged with her claws but Keeper grabbed her arm and slam her to the ground. "Any complaints?" Junior shook his head. "Come back later tonight." Junior said

**That's the end review and comment please **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does**

**Own just my OC**

The next few days have been quite peaceful. During the day he gets free time and by night he goes to the club. One day he went to a weapons shop to get new blade gauntlets and armored leggings. "Welcome sir, what would you like?" The voice belong to a wolf faunas. "Can I make my own weapons?" Keeper asked. "Yes but what item you use in the forge you still have to pay." He replied.

Keeper went to the back room and tested the weight of the metal. He wanted to replace his current one with a one that is slightly heaver. With his enhance strength and the added weight of the blade he can add an extra 'push' to his hits. He replaced his gauntlets and leg armor to be more sturdy but still flexible. He decided to ditch the chain's and decided to use his hands for most of the fighting in both offensively and defensively. When he waited for the metal to cool down he wondered something. _"If Aura part of the soul and the soul is some sort of energy can I manipulate the energy?" _ He began snapping his fingers trying to create substances. He focus and started to feel a warm burning feeling. When he opened his eyes he saw he had fire in his hand. He test it on a dummy and it became a bonfire. He went to the forge and got his weapons. "What will you name your weapons?" Keeper thought and thought of a name. I'll call it Thanatos." The blade was a dark obsidian color with a blood red tip.

As he went to the club he saw two guys gang up on his co-worker Miltia. "Do you know where he lives girl?" One asked threateningly. Miltia was not the type of girl to be pressured. She was the shy quiet type of girl so she was a nervous wreck. "Miltia are these guys bothering you?" Keeper asked. "Huh who the hell are you?" One of them said annoyingly. The two of them looked like they wanted to fight. Bystanders walked by in a hush tone "Is he insane?" "Great another death, what is wrong with this world." Keeper just ignored them. "Kid do you know who we are?" The first one spoke "No." Keeper replied. "We are part of the Hemlock Gang." The second answered. A few moments passed. Keeper did a right hook on the first one knocking him out and cover the mouth and put him in a head lock knocking him out as well. "Miltia were leaving." Keeper said dragging her along

"Why are you having trouble with that gang?" Miltia asked "Oh I killed two of their lieutenant and 24 lackeys." Keeper answered casually. She was dumbfounded "I heard talk of their deaths but I thought it was fake, that was you, and how can you be casual about it?" She said "Hey they attacked first." He replied. "Sorry about my sister." She apologized. Her sister was an arrogant strong will type witch fits perfectly with Miltia. When she was beaten by a simple kick she was enraged. During the next 3 after his employment she would constantly fight him but the results were the same, she was beaten. She calmed down after but was always looking to challenge him. The positive thing they liked about him was that he didn't look at them as weak little girls.

It was late and the three got ready for their jobs. "OK Grave I have an important client today that wants to by some of my guys so your going to stay longer." Junior said. The day was going smoothly. A few people got a bit drunk but left without trouble. One tried to hit on Melanie unfortunately, he won't be hitting on anybody else. Keeper saw the man he was looking for. To Keeper he had a mafia style back in his own world in the 20's. He had a bowler hat with a red band dark green eyes eyeliner white suit with a red collar grey scarf and long black shoes and pants. He came in and walked to the bar. He talked to Junior and as he left Keeper saw a blond girl with a tan vest low crop top. She also has a belt buckle with a pouch and a small banner like object. The banner has a burning heart symbol.

The girl also went up and asked for a drink and ask Junior a question. She put her arm up and down to grab his manhood. Keeper cringed, some lackeys ran up ready to attack but she let go and Junior went down but the girl stop and posed for a kiss and Junior started to do the same. _"You dumbass." _Keeper thought disapprovingly and a second later she punched Junior across the club. The men that surrounded her charged but she jumped and slammed her fist on the ground creating a shock wave. The lackeys charged again and attacked but the blond blocked them and she punched them in multipleel knocking them out. The DJ shot at her but all missed and he landed on the ground. The twins went up and fought her. Melanie style was to knock the opponent off guard and block while Miltia goes for the final blow. All though it is an efficient combo it can easily be broken. True enough when Melanie was out Miltia was unable to take the onslaught of punches and was out of the fight. Melanie tried to fend her off but kicked too high and the blond got her in the stomach. Keeper unsheathed Thanatos and went up to the blond. "You made a mess, a mess I have to clean." Keeper said. "May I ask your name?" He asked "My name is Yang." The girl replied.

Keeper charged and swung his blade downward. She blocked it with both hands and kick Keeper. He flew back and landed on his feet a few feet back and charged Yang and deliver her a right hook followed by a cross. Yang was surprised by his power, she was excited by this and decided to fight seriously. Her hair started to glow, Keeper was on guard. She charged and did an uppercut and hit him in the chin, he recover and slashed diagonally but was sent to the wall by a overhand. He recovered. "Need a breather..." A few strands of hair fell. Keeper felt a change of atmosphere, he felt heat and saw that Yang's hair was on fire and she charged at Keeper "I'll kill you!" She yelled. Keeper decided not to hold back he released his aura. It lasted for half a second heat and blood lust collided. A crater was made, Yang went out the window and Keeper was on the floor.

"Need an ice pack boss." Keeper said sarcastically. Junior glared at him "Have you seen the twins?" He asked. Keeper frowned he hasn't seen them for a while. "I don't know i'll look outside." Keeper went outside and saw men with grey vests and pants. "Great what do you want?" Keeper said coldly. "Now now were not here to fight." The leader said. The leader had a executioner's ax, he was muscular and tall, he had a half mohawk and the other set of grey hair to the side. "I just want you to know that I am the leader of the Hemlock gang." He proclaimed. "And what is a man of your status doing in a place like this?" Keeper questioned. "You killed 26 of my men and need to be punished accordingly." He replied. Three men charged at Keeper, he wasted no time and activated part of his semblance. Two corpses appeared from a void, the two were wearing the same outfit as the gang. One has a broad sword and another had a spear with electricity flowing out. The corpses of Ed and Max injured two of them while Keeper struck down the third. "Well I see you have a merciful heart but how long will it last?" The leader said as his ax nearly hit Keeper in the chest. The leader was having lifting and swinging his ax. Keeper thought that the ax was too heavy for him. Keeper did quick attacks cutting his tendons. "Give up, you can't win." Keeper said coldly. The leader only chuckled. "Cutting my arms is not going to stop me." He said. He grew in size eclipsing Keeper, his muscles bulked and his cuts seemed to heal. He grew eight feet tall. "Your the first person to incapacitate me, I have an idea join me." The leader said. "And why would I do that?" Keeper said coolly. The leader whistle and two men threw Melanie and Miltia to the ground cut and bruised. "Now if you care for them you would join us." The leader said smugly.

The scent of death hung in the air, coldness crept onto the skin of the corpses held their head and gave a look of a silent scream. "You dare to harm my friends?" Keeper growled. His black aura could be seen "You shall be punished." Keeper condensed his aura into a ball and went pass the thugs and the doors appeared. It was 10 stories high and the doors themselves were that of a Ornate type door. "Break." Keeper demanded. The chains broke, everyone froze. The doors burst open and a thousand skeleton hands appeared. They grabbed the thugs and dragged them to the door. The leader cut the bones but skeletal dogs appeared and shredded his arms legs and part of his body. His former lieutenants dragged him to the door. "W-what is your semblance how is it so strong are you human?" The leader said fearfully. The door soon closed "Seal." Keeper finally said.

Keeper walked to the twins. They were alright they were only drugged. He picked them up and put them in the bar, he left a note and went out. He looked for an open place and found a Dust Til' Dawn place.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own RWBY Rooster Teeth does **

**I owe just my oc**

When Keeper approached the shop the window shattered and a girl that was carrying a red scythe.

The girl has silver eyes and was wearing a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, black suit and a red cloak. Keeper dragged one of Junior's grunts to him. "Explain." Keeper demanded. The grunt explained that Roman Torchwick wanted to rob a dust shop when this girl started to take them down.

Keeper saw one of the men attempting to strike at the girl in red but the sword was shot out of his hand. "How rude, to strike a girl from behind." The grunt looked at Keeper and walked away back to the club. "Ah I remember you ,you were at the club, should have hired you instead of these grunts." Torchwick said in a mocking tone.

"Don't be too hard on them, they just need proper training." Keeper said defending a fellow brother. Despite only guarding the club for a few days there was a mutual sense of trust and brotherhood. "Well as much as I would love to stick around but i'm afraid this, is where we part ways."

Roman pointed his cane at the girl in red and Keeper. A red dust bullet hit the ground and exploded. The girl jumped while Keeper blocked it with his sword. Keeper looked for Roman and saw him climbing a latter to a roof and chase him. "Stop" the girl in read said.

"Persistence." Roman said grimly. A Bullhead appeared behind him. _"An airship that big and nobody thinks it's suspicious.?" _Keeper deadpanned. "End of the line Red." Roman yelled. He threw the red dust crystal and shot it and there was an explosion, but it didn't make contact.

Standing in front of Keeper was a middle aged woman with blonde with bright green eyes and glasses. She wears a white long sleeved suit and a black business skirt. The woman made what looks like a barrier. She then created light dust that struck the aircraft.

Roman struggled to regain balance and went to the cockpit. A woman appeared and started shooting fireballs at them. The blonde used the shards of the buildings and created a makeshift spear and it hit the bullhead, the spear then broke apart into three smaller versions. The women in the plane then incinerated the spears. The girl in red shot the bullhead to hit the women but was destroyed during the process. Then a column of flames appeared and they then escape.

"You're a huntress, can I have your autograph?" The girl questioned happily.

**In the interrogation room.**

"I hope you know that your actions won't be taken lightly young lady, you put yourself and others in great danger." The women named Glynda said.  
"But they started it!" The girl named Ruby said.  
"And you young man," Glynda said "we have no information on you."  
"I'm a man of mysteries." Keeper smiled.  
"Anyway there is someone here to see you." Glynda replied.

A man with cookies came in the room and put it on the 's first instinct was _don't trust this guy._ To Keeper he felt like he was calculating man that no matter what goes wrong he'll always win.

"Ruby Rose, you have, silver eyes." The man said  
"Um." Ruby replied nervelessly  
"So how are you able to do this?" He said pointing to the scroll of when she was defeating Junior's men.  
"Single's academy?" She questioned.  
"They taught you how to use the most dangerous weapon in the world?" He asked  
"One teacher in particular." Ruby answered as she started to eat the cookies. Keeper tried to grab one but she slapped his hand away.  
"And you young man, how did you get the skills to wield that weapon?" He asked Keeper.  
"I was born outside the village, I think you know the rest." Keeper answered.  
"I see, do you know who I am?" He questioned.  
"Your professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon." Ruby replied. Keeper noticed that the cookies were gone. _How did she ate all of them? _Keeper stunned  
"Would you like to join my academy?" Ozpin offered.  
"More than any thing!" Ruby said excitingly.  
"Sure." Keeper said

* * *

The next day Keeper waited for the Bullhead with Ruby.  
"You got any siblings?" He asked Ruby  
"I got an older sister, you?" She asked.  
"Only child." He replied  
"What weapons do you have?" She asked  
"Scimitar, gauntlets and leg armor. Nothing fancy like your sniper rifle scythe" Keeper said

The Bullhead arrived and Ruby and Keeper went in. There were a few people inside and then the Bullhead lift off heading to Beacon. Keeper looked around, he saw a blond with a knight like armor, shield and sword. _"A lot of blonds here."_ Keeper thought. Then he saw he didn't want to see. The long blond hair girl Yang from the club. He saw Ruby talking to her. She walked towards him.

"Hi, you were from the club right?" Yang asked  
"Yes, and you were the one that nearly destroyed it." Keeper said tension rising. The two of them looked at them, sparks could be seen as hostile aura could be seen.

"You two know each other?" Ruby said  
"Unfortunately this was the women that nearly destroyed Junior's club I use to work in." Keeper said bitterly.  
"Aw, was I that scary?" Yang mocked  
"Hey I was the one that kicked your ass!" Keeper said agitated.

_"The infamous criminal Roman Torchwick continues to evade authorities. If you have any information pleases contact Vale Police Department. Also The Hemlock Gang disappearance have some citizen's concerned about the actual safety of there residence, back to you Lisa. Thank you Cyril in other news a faunas civil right protest went dark after the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful __organization has now disrupted-_

The video was cut off and Glynda appeared and talked about the future of them being hunters and huntresses. The blonde knight ran almost vomiting on the ground but some specks landed on Yang's shoe "Ewewewew followed. When they arrived at Beacon the sight was incredible, the tall building the white marble and it's design was grand, and then there was an explosion. Keeper looked at the source and saw Ruby and another girl wearing mainly light blue and white except for a red collar and black lace.

"Ugh this is exactly what I was talking about!" The girl in white said furiously.  
"Ruby are you ok?" Keeper asked concerned  
"S-sort of?" Ruby said anxiously  
"You know this girl?" the girl in white said still angry.  
"Yes she is my friend Wiess." Keeper said remembering her from the newspaper.  
"Hmph at least some one knows me." Wiess said proudly  
"Yes and now your acting like a child." Keeper said disapprovingly  
"What!?" Wiess exclaimed angrily.  
"Come Ruby let's go to the auditorium." Keeper said

Keeper and Ruby walked towards the school and something caught his eye. A girl with amber eyes and black hair. They both looked at each other. Keeper noticed that she was a faunas, and also believe that she suspect that he wasn't human because of her scent. In the auditorium the place was crowded, they saw Yang in the crowd.

"Hey Ruby how's it going?" Yang said cheerfully.  
"Oh when you ditched me and I exploded." Ruby said angrily  
"Yikes had a meltdown already?" Yang said a little concerned.  
"Why did you ditch your sister?" Keeper questioned  
"Friends." Yang replied  
"You ditched your sister, the one who has no way of the school for your friends... your a terrible sister." Keeper deadpanned  
"Well I new that you would be there for her and it worked out nicely." Yang said  
"So what happened?" Yang questioned  
"Well I tripped over a crabby some girl luggage, then I sneezed and I exploded." Ruby said anxiously.  
"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said unconcerned.  
"Unfortunately no I witnessed the whole thing, ironically she did not notice that the vial was broken. She was so focused on Ruby that the explosion happen. Not the most focus for a Schnee." Keeper said unaware that she was behind them.  
"You!" Weiss screamed  
"Ohh it's happening again!" Ruby yelled.

The four heard the taps of a microphone explaining the duty of hunters and how knowledge can go so far. They latter went to another room for tomorrow team selection. Keeper saw Yang and Ruby talked to the blacked hair girl, she looked annoyed but was interrupted when Weiss went over there to see the commotion and the candles blew out.

**So a different formatting for this chapter because of one comment saying that it was unreadable. So I changed it so it could be easier to read. What do you think? Better?  
****Comment, review ** **or pm me and goodbye**


	7. Chapter 7

Keeper woke up an hour early. He went to his locker and grabbed his clothing and weapons. He saw the same amber eyes.

"You should stop stalking and talk to me if there's a problem kitty cat." Keeper said.  
"What are you?" she asked cautiously.  
"I think it's obvious, i'm human what do you expect, beside what's your name?" Keeper answered sarcastically.  
"Name's Blake and how did you know that I was a cat faunas?" She asked trying to get information.  
"I have my ways, not going to tell you." Keeper said.

Morning came and the other students came to the lockers. A girl wearing pink ran passed the two of them to meet the boy wearing green looking slightly annoyed. Keeper saw Yang and Ruby having an argument.

"Yang, Ruby how's it going?" Keeper asked.  
"Oh hey Keeper everything's good just having a argument with my sister." Ruby said angrily.  
"And what was the argument?" Keeper asked.  
"I want her to meet new people so she can get out of her shell." Yang replied.  
"I agree with Yang for this, You cant rely on your sister forever." Keeper nodded.  
"Oh come on not you to." Ruby whined

Keeper saw the same blonde knight trying to hit on Weiss but failed miserably when being stuck in the wall by a spear. He looked at the owner of the spear. A red head with spartan like armor Pyrrha Nikos won the Mistiral regents tournament and highest in the school Santum. _"Means nothing! Your almost like Yang but you think during battle but your too reserved when using your semblance. You don't expand it to other uses. __  
_Keeper was itching to fight her.

Who is he?" Keeper asked pointing at the blonde.  
"Oh that's Jaune." Ruby answered.  
"I don't understand, my dad said all women look for is confidence." Jaune said depressingly.  
"Weiss is not one of those women." Keeper said.

"Will all students please come to the cliff's" Glynda said in the loudspeaker. The students arrived as well Ozpin and Glynda.

"For years you have trained to become warriors today you will test your strength in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said  
"Many of you have heard about rumors of assignment of teams," Glynda said "let us end your confusion, partners will be decided today."  
"You each will be given partners by the first person you make eye contact so make sure it's someone you can work with. You will also be launched to the forest. You need to find the temple and grab a relic and guard it with your life" Ozpin said.  
"What!" Ruby yelled.  
"I told you." The girl in pink said  
"Any questions?" Ozpin asked.  
"Um yeah will we be having parachutes?" Jaune asked nervously  
"No you will be falling." Ozpin said casually

Keeper didn't hear the rest but heard Jaune screaming.

* * *

Keeper was high in the sky. He wanted to sprout his wings but resisted the urge and scanned the ground looking for the temple. _"That Jaune kid is weak. But he has potential to be a great fighter if he trains. Finally humans that will be a challenge." _Keeper thought. As he was falling he grabbed a branch from the tree and climb on it. He looked around and saw no one. He jumped to the ground and started walking. Half an hour and nothing, he hasn't encounter any Grimm or other people. He found that they have been in the forest like the burning of wood like a fire started. _"What idiot uses fire dust in a forest." _Keeper thought. He then heard a scream. _" A girl's in troub- no that's Jaune. Nice scream man." _He thought trying not to laugh. He looked up and see him shooting across the forest. Keeper ran to Jaune and saw Ruby falling and the two collided hitting a tree. Keeper was now in a clearing and saw Yang and Blake and the temple.

"Hey Yang, Blake, hey Yang did your sister fall from the sky?" Keeper asked confused.  
"I'm as confused as you are." She replied.

Keeper walked over to the temple and grabbed the black king piece. The girl in pink and the boy in green arrived riding a Ursa and Pyrrah being chased by a Deathstalker. Ruby came down from the tree and greeted Yang.

"Yang." she said happily.  
"Ruby." Yang called back.  
"Nora!" The girl in pink said.

Pyrrah came out of the woods with a Deathstalker on her tail.

"Did she just came here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked  
Yang then lost it, "I can't take it anymore. Can people just calm down for five second without anything crazy happening?" She yelled.  
"Um...guys." Ruby said looking up.

A giant Nevermore flew over with Weiss on it.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss said fearfully.  
"I said jump." Ruby said casually  
"You need a new landing strategy!" Keeper yelled.  
"Not helping!" Weiss screamed falling.

She was caught by Jaune only to inevitably fall. Pyrrah then crashed into the ground next to the five.

"Great now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically.  
"Not if I can help it." Ruby said confidently.

She charged at the Deathstalker only to be thrown away. She tried to run away but the Nevermore's feathers got stuck in her cape trapping her. Yang tried to help her but was trapped by more of the feathers. The Deathstalker was about to strike at Ruby but it's tail was caught in a block of ice. Keeper went over and freed Ruby from the feather.

"You OK?" Keeper asked.  
"Yes." Ruby said  
"Oh Ruby" Yang said hugging her.  
"No injuries that's good. Now you need to get one of the chess pieces" Keeper said.  
"He's right we don't need to fight them if our goal is right in front of us." Ruby said  
"Run and live I can work with that." Jaune said.

Each of them grabbed a chess piece and ran to the cliff side to cross the bridge but the Nevermore blocked their path. The Nevermore shot out it's feathers but Nora started shooting the Nevermore with her grenade dust but it was unhurt and retreated. The Deathstalker came from behind to strike at Nora but Ren and Blake stopped it and Weiss took her to the bridge as well as Ren and Blake. As they were about to cross the Nevermore destroyed the bridge. Blake, Pyrrah and Ren were fighting the Deathstalker while Weiss Ruby Yang and Keeper was fighting the Nevermore. Ruby started to shoot her sniper rifle and Yang her shotgun gauntlets. Weiss used dust and Keeper used his fireballs. Blake then came up and tried to cut it.

"It's tougher than it looks!" She said.  
"I have an idea." Ruby said.

The others had finished their battle a while ago by killing the Deathstalker with it's own stinger in the head.

Yang got on the Nevermore's beak and stared pumping shotgun shells in it's mouth. The beast crashed into the cliff. Blake threw her gun with the bow to Keeper and tied it to a pillar. Ruby then jumped on the bow and Weiss used a glyph and pull Ruby. She release her and Ruby went towards the Nevermore putting the scythe on it's neck and went upward thanks to Weiss's glyph.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, you four retrieved the black bishop pieces. You will be called team CRDL and your team leader Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said.

Jaune Ark, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos and Lie Ren, you four have retrieved the white rook pieces. You will be called team JNPR and your team leader Jaune Arc." Ozpin said.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladoona and Yang Xiao Longou four retrieved the White Knight pieces. You will be called team RWBY and your team leader Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

"And Keeper Grave you retrieved the Black King pieces. You have the privilege to go on any mission to any team by my permission." Ozpin said

"This is going to be an interesting year." Ozpin said

* * *

Keeper went to his dorm. He activated his scroll and got the student list up. _"Yang I fought her already but will have to keep an eye on her. Blake she has a dark past. Weiss talented skilled but not flexible when things don't go as plan. Ruby opposite of Weiss but adaptable. The two of JNPR Nora and Ren. Nora uses explosive rounds of dust but is too upfront. Ren is flexible but has bad defense. Ahhh so many great fighter I want to fight them_ all."

**Comment, pm, fav**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does**

Keeper woke up and saw that it was 8:25. He went to take a shower and put on his school uniform. He checked his schedule and saw that his first class was Grimm Studies with professor Port at 9:00. It was 8:45 and went to his class. He overheard two students talking.

"Hey Ken you said that you know were the secret fighting arena that goes on." The student asked his partner Ken. This caught Keeper's attention.

"Ah you interested?" Ken said. His friend nodded. He told him the place to go and password. Keeper went in the class and took his seat in the top back. Team RWBY and JNPR came running in the room exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Keeper asked.  
"Our great leader didn't know what time it was and nearly got us late." Weiss said angrily.  
"Well we were decorating and making are beds to bunk beds." Yang said defending her sister.  
"So that's why I heard power tools." Keeper said quietly.

Professor Port came in the room and everybody sat down.

"Monster, Demons, Prowlers of the Night yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I like to call them prey haha..." Port said jovially but the class was silent. "Ahmm as I was saying Vale along with the other three kingdoms are safe havens from such creatures that would just want to tear you to pieces. And now for a story of a young handsome man, me!" Port continued.

Keeper zoned out, _Great he's the "past glory" type." _he thought. He looked at Ruby writing... no drawing Port round fat and smelly. The others laugh but Port looked at them. Ruby continued by balancing a book and apple by a pencil, sleeping and picking her nose. Weiss was getting angry at her for not being an honorable huntress.

"Now which one of you think you are the embodiment of these traits?" Port said.  
Weiss raised her hand. "I do sir!" She yelled.  
"Very well." Port said.

He went to the cage and destroyed the lock and a Boartusk ran and charged a Weiss.

"Come on Weiss show it's who's boss." Ruby said excitingly.

She evaded and charged head on but her rapier got caught in it's tusk and was thrown away. _"She's too distracted. Is it because of Ruby?" _Keeper thought.

Weiss rolled over and grabbed her weapon. The grimm rolled into a ball and charged _" Is it an armadillo!?" _Keeper thought surprised. As it charged Weiss put up a glyph and stunned it and then finished it off.

"Excellent we are indeed in the presence of a true hunter." Port said as Weiss walked out.

* * *

"What wrong with you what's-" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss.  
"What wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Your suppose to be a leader and all you've been is a nuisance." She replied harshly.  
"What did I do?" Ruby asked.  
"That's just it you've done nothing to earn your position. In the forest you act like a child and continue to do so!"  
"Weiss what is this coming from? I thought we are a team?" Ruby calmly asked.  
"Not a team led by you. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss finished

Ruby looked down.

"Hey Ruby." Keeper said softly.  
" Hey Keeper do you think i'm fit to be a leader?" Ruby asked  
"Ruby it's only been a day. The friendship between the team is lacking, but give it time and show them what you can do sooner or later they will be more open." Keeper answered. "Weiss might be difficult because of her family stats and personal issues."  
"Really?" Ruby said hopeful.  
"Yes." Keeper nodded.

"My you seem well verse in such situations." Ozpin said  
"I had experience." Keeper answered closing his dorm door.

* * *

When Keeper woke up it was 1:00 am he got up grabbed his gear and went to the cliffside. He flew over and saw a clearing. He landed and grew his tail, balance it with the weight of his body and meditated. He focused his aura and changed it into fire and manipulated it so that is doesn't burn. He did this for two hours and decided to created something new. He hated artificial lightning but needed something new. He focused again and felt static along his skin. When pulled his hand back and created an electric spear like hand. He went back the the school just in time for combat class.

When the class started Jaune was losing badly. Cardin was striking him down him with his mace, Jaune made no effort to defend and kept attacking. His aura soon went to the red zone. As Cardin was about to finish him Glynda stopped them.

"Stop, as you can see students Mr. Arc's aura is red. In a tournament the match would stop. Mr Arc next time use a defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be eaten by a beowolf."  
"Speak for your self." Cardin said.  
"As you know the Vytal festival is in a couple of months it won't be long before other people will arrive from other kingdoms. So keep practicing." She finished

Team RWBY and Keeper were excited.  
"Ohhh this is going to be exciting!" Ruby squealed.  
"Yea i'm going to show them all that i'm the strongest." Yang said  
"Hmm fighting new opponents, oh it's going to be exhilarating." Keeper said on his toes hopping.

Lunch came and Nora was talking about her dream about selling Ursi fur but everybody was worried about Jaune.  
"Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha questioned  
"...Huh? Oh yeah why?" He replied.  
"It's just seem that your not ok." Ruby said  
"Guys i'm fine see?" Jaune said full of false confidence.  
He looked at Cardin and his goons picking on a rabbit faunas. This gave Keeper an idea. He activated Father Mother and Daughter.

Team WBY and JNPR looked curiously at Keeper while Ruby had star eyes.

"What are those?" Ruby said in awe.  
"Hey guys do me a favor." Keeper said quietly to the birds.

As the rabbit faunas walk away the plan came to action Mother flew around Cardin. As he tried to shoo it away Daughter went in between his leg tripping him. The three then started pecking his goons on the head and forced them them out along with Cardin.

"My, I need to tell Ozpin we have a bird problem." Keeper said slyly

After lunch they all went to Remnant History. Keeper slipped a piece of paper into Jaune's notes. When Keeper arrived he was always lost. No matter what Doctor Oobleck was always dashing across his room and could barely understand what he says. He also saw Cardin with a cuts on his face.

"The Faunas Rights Revolution or what's more commonly known as the Faunas War human kind were quite adamantly to centralize faunas in Menagerie. Now have anybody been discriminated by their faunas heritage?" He asked. A few raised their hands.  
"Dreadful simply dreadful. Now which time of history was the turning point of the war?" He asked. Weiss raised her hand  
"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss answered.  
Precisly now who can tell me what advantage the faunas had over humans?" Oobleck said.  
Cardin threw a piece of paper on Jaune.  
" thank you for joining the class!" Oobleck said.  
Ummm" Jaune stumbled looking at his paper for the answer. He then saw the paper that Keeper gave him.  
"Night vision?" he answered.  
"Correct boy." Oobleck said.  
He continued with his teaching.

* * *

Keeper noticed something odd. Juane started to hang out with Cardin. He spied on them but could not find any reason for him to "hang" as he says it with Cardin. He finally found him alone by his dorm.

"Hey Juane why are you hanging with Cardin?" Keeper ask concerned.  
"H-He has me on a leash and I can't escape." Jaune said.  
"Have you asked your team for help?" Keeper said  
"No it's the type of leash that will get me expel from Beacon and I don't want to be a burden." Jaune said a bit agitated.  
"Sometimes it's a burden to the team that don't know what their leader is worried about. It's not just about you Jaune you got a team to look after." Keeper said giving Jaune some words of wisdom.

"Ohh Keeper hey." A new voice came from the opposite direction. It was Ruby  
"Hey Ruby whats up?" Keeper asked  
"I waned to give you me and my team's number in case you need help." She replied  
"Thank you goodbye." He said.

He went back to his dorm and slept.

* * *

Keeper was in awe and uneasy by the Forest of Forever Fall. In awe by it's undesirable beauty, uneasy by it's constant color of red. They were suppose to collect sap for Professor Peach for a project. Jaune went with Cardin carrying all of the glass jars. He followed them and watch. Keeper watched them and saw that Jaune was collecting the sap and was allergic to it. The then went to where the other teams were.

"Where is that asshole, I know that he was the one that sent those birds at me." Cardin said angrily.  
"Who are we looking for?" Keeper said calmly with a blank looking face recording him with his scroll.  
" The bastard that sent those weird bird at me. I was told that he was the one thanks to the little red. I made sure that she was telling the truth." Cardin said bitterly.

Keeper hid by a nearby tree. He scrolled down to contacts and saw the letter Y ,clicked on a cretin name, attached the recording and gave her where they were and hit send. _"Three, two, one." _and saw the ground explode.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own RWBY Rooster teeth does.**

**On the same day.**

"Ohh the Vytal festival this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said happily.  
"I don't think I've seen you smile so much Weiss it's kinda creeping me out." Ruby  
"I know, the Ice Queen finally smiles. I should tell everyone." Keeper said reaching for his scroll.  
"Hey what the hell you think your doing?" Weiss asked angrily.  
"Aww come on Weiss keep smiling this is a once in a lifetime thing." Keeper said blankly.  
"The only reason i'm smiling is because the festival dedicated to the culture of the world. There will dances parades oh the amount of organization and planing that goes into this is simply breathtaking." Weiss continued.  
"You really know how to take in a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said depressingly.  
"Quiet you." Weiss snapped.

As the team kept talking Keeper spoke to Blake.  
"Have you told them that your a faunas?" Keeper whispered seriously.  
"No and I don't plan to." She said calmly.  
"You can't keep it a secret forever. They're going to find out one way or another." Keeper warned.  
"They'll find your secret to." She responded.

As they walked down the street they saw a store that has been destroyed. The glass was broken along with the door and police tape.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.  
"Robbery, this place is turning into a jungle." One detective said.  
"They left all the money in again." The second one yelled.  
"Only the dust's gone? Sounds like Torchwick's at it again." Keeper said.  
"That or it's those degenerates of the White Fang." Weiss said accusatory.  
"The White Fang are hardly a group of psychopath. Their a collection of misguided faunas" Blake said angrily.  
"Misguided? They want to destroy humanity from the face of the earth." Weiss retorted.  
"Faunas only know how to lie cheat and steal." She continued.  
"That's not necessarily true." Yang said trying to break the tension.  
"Hey stop that faunas!" a boat member yelled.

As they looked back on the docks and saw a blonde monkey faunas hanging with his from a lamppost. The police threw a rock and told him tog git down. He in response threw a banana peel at him. He jumped of the lamppost and ran past the five and Keeper noticed that he winked at Blake.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said sarcastically.  
"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss yelled.

The five ran to get him but Weiss crashed into someone and he escape.

"Uhhh Weiss." Yang said trying not to laugh. Weiss looked down and screamed.

The girl had curly orange hair with a pink bow, freckles, green eyes an old fashion blouse and a green collar.

"Salutation" The girl on the girl said happily.  
"Hello" Ruby said awkwardly.  
"Do you want to get up?" Yang asked.  
"Yes." She said "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
As she got up her smile faltered at Keeper.  
"Well my name's Ruby." she said  
"Weiss"  
"Blake"  
"You sure you didn't bump your head?" Yang asked as Blake bumped her "Oh i'm Yang"  
"Keeper" He said.  
"My name's Penny it's  
Well take care friend." Ruby said.  
"She was weird." Yang said  
"Know where did that faunas riftfaft run off to?" Weiss wondered.  
Penney was there in front of them.  
"What did you call me?" She asked.  
Oh i'm sorry I didn't think you heard me." Yang apologize  
Not you. You." She said to Ruby  
"Um." She stuttered  
"You called me friend am I really your friend?" She asked  
Weiss Blake and Yang were giving no signal's while Keeper was giving a yes.  
"Yes" Ruby said  
"Haha sensational. Penney said happily  
"So Penney what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked  
"I'm fighting in the tournament." She replied  
"Wait you? Sorry but you hardly look the part." Weiss said  
"Don't be quick to judge Weiss she has great potential." Keeper said.  
"Yep i'm combat ready." She saluted  
"Wait so you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked  
"Who?" Penny said  
"The filthy faunas from the boat." She said.  
"Why do you keep calling him that!?" Blake said angrily

The two argued for a while.  
"Guys i'm going to take a walk with Penny."  
"Ohh don't do anything now." Yang said teasingly.  
"Nothing like that call me when it's time to go." He said

The two walked around the corner.  
"Let's cut to the chase your not human." Keeper said bluntly  
Penny looked shock.  
"How did you know?" She asked  
"I always get an itch at the back of my neck, for a pacific reason." He answered.  
"I was created by-" She was cut off by Keeper.  
"Penny I don't care if your a robot or who created you." He said, "you are you, and you accept that your not human. Though most will not see you as a human, you are human at heart."  
"Really." She said hopefully.  
"Yes." He said.  
His scroll rang and saw that it was Ruby telling that Yang broke them up and were heading back to Beacon.  
"Sorry Penny but I have to go." He said waving goodbye

On the bullhead.  
_"Those damn humans, how dare they give her that type of personality. What's worse she doesn't even know why she was created. Penny when your time comes be strong or at least talk to a person you can trust." _Keeper thought.  
Keeper and the rest of team RWBY went to their dorms he heard them arguing again. He heard about the reason Weiss hates the faunas and the White Fang. Then he heard what he wanted to hear Blake's mistake. He then saw her at the front of the statue and saw the monkey faunas. He jumped out of his dorm and landed on the ground.

"Sneaking out huh? I'm coming." He said to them.  
Blake looked at him "Fine but tell no one of my past." She said  
"My name's Sun." The blonde said  
"Keeper." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own RWBY Rooster teeth does**

Blake, Sun and Keeper were sitting at a cafe drinking tea.  
"So you want to know about my past?" Blake said.  
"Finally she speaks." Sun yelled, " you've been silent and given us looks for days."  
She glared at him  
"Yea like that." He said.  
"Do you know about the White Fang?" She said  
"I don't think there's no faunas on earth that doesn't. A bunch of freaks if you ask me."  
"I was once part of them." She said looking at Keeper  
Sun spits his drink, "Wait you?"  
"Hmmm I new you were hiding something but couldn't figure it out." Keeper said.  
"I was a member for most of my life, you could say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was suppose to represent peace and unity between the faunas and humans. Instead we were still treated like lesser beings. We were subjugated to discrimination and hate, then the White Fang rose up and spoke for our people. I was there at the front of every rally every boycott and I thought we were making a difference but I was a youthful optimist. Then our leader stepped down and another took his place one with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protest were being replaced by organized attacks, setting up fires to shops that refused to serve us and companies that used faunas labor and the worst part was it was working people started to treat us like equals but not out of respect but of fear. So I left I decided that I no longer wanted to use my skill to aid them. So here I am a criminal in plain sight all with the help of a little black bow." She said.  
"So have you told your friend?" Sun asked.  
"No, actually they're looking for her. What will you do Blake, you can't run forever." Keeper said ignoring a call from Ruby.

Keeper paid for the tea and walked to where the rest of team RWY. He always had a third sense of where people are and going. He never had a real chance to go outside and explore the city but thanks to the incident about Blake he saw a good amount of it. He saw the different lifestyle of humans and faunas. The humans had a more lavish style, not the super rich type but better housings. Many people were going into restaurants and cafes. The faunas on the other hand lived in poorer buildings and not all of them were accepted to restaurants.

_"Dumbasses, they don't know of the consequences of their action. The __hatred, I feel so much of it some one must break the chains. _Keeper thought sadly. He passed a store and it caught on fire. Keeper barely avoided the flames. The windows broke and the door destroyed. He listened and heard screaming. He rushed in ignoring the flames and found two dog faunas trapped in the back on the floor. He checked for a pulse he felt one but it was faint. He used his aura as a shield and carried them outside. The ambulance arrived and took them to the hospital.

He soon got a call from Blake.  
"Sun thinks there is going to be an operation by the docks." she said  
"See you there." he said.

He hanged up the scroll and walked towards the docks and waited for night. When night arrived he saw Blake and Sun on the rooftop and went to them.

"So what's the plan?" Keeper said  
"We wait" Blake said  
Soon enough a Bullhead with the White Fang and Torchwick jump off it.  
"What's the hold up?" Torchwick yelled "we are not the most conspicuous thief's in the moment so if you animals would pick up the pace."  
"Something's not right," Blake said "the White Fang would never work wit a human especially one like that." She jumped down and sneak up behind Torchwick.  
"What the oh for-" He was cut off by Blake's blade as White Fang troops surrounded her.  
"Brothers of the White Fang," she said taking off her bow "why are you aiding this scum?"  
"Didn't you hear the memo kid the White Fang and I are on a joint business venture together."  
"Tell me what it is or i'll stop your little operation." She demanded.  
As soon as she said that more bullheads appear.  
"I wouldn't say a small operation" Torchwick said as he destroyed the ground beneath them.

Keeper and Sun jumped down and ran towards the battle. Sun helped Blake while Keeper went for the lackeys.  
"Don't kill him he is waned alive." One member said.  
"Oh i'm that famous? I'd be flattered if you weren't trying to kill me." Keeper said as more of them came off the aircraft. 12 surrounded him, some with guns others with swords. Three rushed him all swinging their swords but Keeper dogged them easily. He unsheathed his weapon and charged the three. He locked blades with one and elbowed the one on the left switched hands of the blade then did the same thing on the right. He tried for an upward vertical slash but the lackey blocked it, he then tripped him and sent him flying with a thrust to the stomach. The others started shooting but he dogged them easily.

Keeper smiled _"Looks like i'm going to my lightning." _He put away his sword and put his hands together. When he put them out arcs of electricity lashed out and struck them all.  
"Hey!" A voice yelled.

It was Ruby alongside with Penny  
"Oh hello Red is it past your bedtime?" Torchwick said  
"Ruby are these people your friend?" Penny asked.  
"Penny stay back." She said but with her back tuned Roman shot the ground of the roof knocking her unconscious. Penny then jumped off the roof and several blades came floating above her. She took down enemies with her spinning blades left and right. She took down a bullhead like it was nothing. More came trying to shoot her but she backed up with the help of two blades and green energy formed and an energy beam shot out slicing them in half. The battle ended when Roman escaped.

**An Hour Later  
**Blake, Keeper, Sun and Ruby waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Weiss came up first.

"Weiss I want you to know that i'm no longer part of-" Blake was cut off be Weiss  
"Do you know how many hours we were looking for you?" She asked, "12 hours and I've decided I don't care."  
"You don't care?" Blake said  
"Your not one of them anymore right?" Weiss asked.  
"No I havent been with them since-" She was interrupted by Weiss again  
"Ah I don't want to hear it all I want to know is if something this big happens that you come to your teammates and not.. not someone else" She said referring to Sun.  
"Of course" Blake said with a tear in her eye.  
"Yeah team RWBY is back together." Ruby yelled excitingly  
"And you," she pointed to Sun "I still don't know how I feel about you."  
"Hey guys do you know were Penny is?" Keeper said feigning ignorance Knowing full well that she was in car that soon drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own RWBY Rooster teeth does**

**A few days later Night**

Keeper walk around Vale finding the place the guys were talking about. It was in a place were people don't travel unless if your into mob, assassins or other underground business. Keeper had to were a cloak to hide his identity. He walked down a dirt path.

"Well, well, well new meat." Keeper turned and saw that the voice belonged to a skinny man with pale white skin as if he hasn't been in a cave without sunlight.  
"You lost?" He said. The man got a closer look at Keeper.  
"Hey I know you, your that guy that defeated the Hemlock Gang, however don't let that go to your head they were pushovers." He continued, "If your looking for a job it's going to be easy for you if the person that's hiring are trying to kill you!" He laugh hysterically.  
Keeper grabbed his collar. "I don't need your idle chatter if you know this place show me where the underground fighting arena." Keeper said coldly  
"It's down the dirt path take a right and you see a grey door." The man said fearfully.

Keeper let go of him and continued to walk, he soon saw the door and opened it.

"My new here?" A raspy voice said.  
"Yes is this where I sign up for the fight?" Keeper said.  
"Of course I just need your name." The women said.  
"Keeper Grave." He said  
"Down there where the trapdoor is." The women said.

As Keeper went down he was shocked there was no arena. The only thing that can be seen that it was there was the spectators seats which were packed. He then saw other contestant:

One was a tall lanky women with hard features and curly red hair and looks the age of mid 20's she was wearing a hunter's jacket covered with wolf's fur and a wood patterned sweatpants. She also had two halberds the one on her right had the regular curve blade the other has a dagger design where the blade is and are connected by a chain.

The second was a round man wearing all traditional red and gold samurai armor from head to toe and only armed with a hachiwara.

The third was an odd one. Not because of the size or weapon but her hair, she had a mix of pink brown and a white streak. She's wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, a black corset brown pants and grey boots with high heels.

The two announcers went in his stand.

"Lady's and gentlemen are you ready for blood!?" One of them said and the crowd cheered.  
"Know you all know the rules, thanks to my friend semblance he will be able to create another space randomly so the challengers will be able to let loose, and in the last round I will use my semblance "Add" from you guys to make the fight challenging, interesting or just for laughs." He continued, "The contestants won't be able to see each other until the fight is over so no one will have the upper hand, now first up is Dead Golem vs Butcher."

The women and a random guy with a cleaver.

"Now would you three step in this box please." The announcer asked and the three obeyed.

**25 minutes later**

The samurai was pacing around the box which irritated both Keeper and the women.  
"So...what's your name?" Keeper asked the women.  
She look at him and pulled out a scroll and typed "Neo".  
"Guhhhh when will this be over?! I'm getting tired of waiting." The samurai said in an odd metallic voice.  
"Then sit down and wait the pacing won't help." Keeper said.  
"Shut your mouth if I wanted to I would've kill you already." The samurai threatened.  
"Please you couldn't kill an old man." Keeper retorted.

They both reached for their weapons until they heard an air horn.

"And we have a winner, give around of applause for Dead Hunter!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered with excitement wanting more blood.

"For round two it's..." he said building tension, "Mask Masquerade vs Keeper Grave!" He finished.

They both went up to the middle and waited.  
"Now you two won't be next to each other you are going to find each other, think of it like a chase." He said. "Now let's get started 3 2 1." Then there was a flash of light.

When the light disappear he was in a red forest, he thought he was back at Beacon but remembered the guy's friend ability. He walked around for a few minutes and the guy tried to uppercut him from underground. Keeper did a right hook but Mask disappear and he then slugged from left and flew a few feet away. He stood and blocked another attack he then kicked Mask but he again vanished and got kicked from behind. _"The hell is this? How is the bastard vanishing?"_ Keeper thought. Then in his peripheral view he saw a shadow hiding behind a tree. He then cut the tree and was shocked Mask was there but smaller and crying, he then blocked another attack and saw Mask again but his armor was purely red.

"Damnit blue why did you bring him closer to black!?" The red one yelled  
"Don't look at me it was his fault for not hiding." The blue one said calmly.

Keeper tried to retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" The red one yelled chasing after Keeper. Keeper grabbed something from his cloak. He grabbed a flash-bomb and threw it at the guy red and a blinding light covered the area. Keeper got a good few miles ahead and thought of the situation. _This guy's name is accurate, Mask Masquerade, He has the ability not only to clone himself but they are also his personality._ _I've seen five of them but there could be more."_ Keeper thought. _"Why were they so worried that I saw black his he their main body?" _He heard rustling,_ looks like i'll see it sooner or later." _

"There you are bastard that was a dirty trick you pull, what was that thing you used that was not dust!" The red yelled  
"Can you keep your voice down it's getting obnoxious" Keeper replied  
"What!" Red said charging at Keeper.  
Keeper cut him in half and he then turned to ash. The yellow came at him with his blade but Keeper blocked it but was again pushed back a few feet. When he stood up a rope caught his leg. As he went up he cut the rope but was thrown down by Green into the ground. The Black one came out of the shadow's but he was no longer the crying kid instead he was black and red. Then the red split from his body.

"Fool he thought he could kill us." Red said  
"Yes and now he will die for his ignorance." Green said approaching Keeper with his blade, as he strike down his blade broke and Keeper kicked Green.

"He was playing dead." Blue said agitated.  
"Coward." Red said angrily.  
"Please I was working on a theory. You out number me five to one and when you split each clone is a certain personality, and I noticed another thing the black one was always close by yet even if I did kill him he'll just go back to another body and come back. So the conclusion is this: I have to kill all of you in one shot." Keeper finished.

"Kill all of us in one shot? Please you couldn't do that and I have a question." The yellow one said  
"Go on" Keeper said.  
"Are you the real Keeper Grave?" He asked  
"Of course want to see my semblance? Keeper asked darkly.  
"Yes let's see, summon your men." The blue one said.  
"I won't." Keeper said preparing his sword as if going for a horizontal slash.  
"Won't or can't?" The Blue one questioned.  
"Won't because your death and battle would be too long." Keeper said his aura showing. Thousands of skeletal arms came out holding various blades and covered Keeper twisting together and winding. Soon it was taller than the trees.

"When this is over you will die." Keeper said. The spinning stop and all the arms were release. The hand's and blades lashed out covering half the forest. Scream's could be heard and the destruction stopped. When the smoke cleared there was nothing. Keeper soon found himself back at the arena with a cheering crown.

"Lady's and gentlemen was that not the most entertaining fight?" The announcer said as the crowd's cheered louder.  
"Round four is once again Keeper Grave vs Dead Golem!"  
"Twice in a row really?" Keeper said quietly.

Hunter went up the stage and once again they were transported to a different area. The place he was in now was a mountains but they were not normal. Some had steps coming out of the sides and the area was flat and some boulders were floating. Keeper heard a whistling noise and cut a bullet coming from the right. Three more came but Keeper dogged them. He grabbed his revolver and aimed and returned three rounds only to have the gun shots come the left. Two bullets missed but one hit him in the arm. He again shot three to the left but then the shots came from the right again. _"What is this? How can she be in two places at once?" _A shadow appeared from the sky and made a crater on the ground. Hunter was there standing looking pissed.

"Your fast but I think I should be happy, it's been a long time since I needed to use my weapons." She said in a high-pitch voice.  
Keeper nearly broke down laughing.  
"Hahahahahahaha what the hell's wrong with your voice I was expecting something more scary." Keeper continued to laugh. Then a blade came at him but he blocked it with his sword. She then used her dagger halberd and something felt off to Keeper. _"Her right one is lighter than the other." _ Keeper thought. They clashed a few more times until Keeper did a handstand on his sword and jumped and pulled a chain from the hilt. When he landed on the other side of her and pulled the chain. The blade hurled at her but she blocked it with her halberd and swung from behind but got nothing but air.

During that time Keeper had grabbed his Ontario spec combat knife from his ankle and ducked from the swing and stabbed her in the hips. He then put the chain around her neck and threw her.

"So you have two options surrender or die." Keeper said.  
Golem only smiled, "Surrender? Don't make me laugh," the ground started to shake, "I'm in my element the very earth beckons at my call!" The earth started to fuse with her body and she grew to the size of a mountain.

"Hahaha you can't beat me now." Her voice distorted. She raised her arm and smashed the ground. Keeper dogged it but the large rocks hit him nearly breaking his body. "_I need to deal the killing blow. My sword's out of the question and fire won't melt the stones. Lightning it is, I just need to focus on a point to kill, her size will make that difficult." _Keeper shot multiple electric bolt at many parts of her body even hitting her in the heart but she kept slowly regenerating.

"You can't keep using lightning dust forever it'l run out of power sooner or later." The Golem yelled.  
_It's not dust." _Keeper thought to himself. _"I need to finish her in one hit and I have an idea but it'll be quite taxing"  
_  
Finally after about a half hour he was able to stand without the ground being shattered.

"You know i'll give you one chance, i'll let you hit me with one attack." She said  
""You sealed your fate." Keeper whispered. He then threw four knives at the golem and sparks came out of them.  
"Did you know that lightning is hotter than the sun?" Keeper asked.  
"What are you talking about? Why would I be worried about some static shock?" The golem yelled.

Dark clouds soon started to form above the golem

"What I threw at you was not ordinary daggers, they are lightning rods and those clouds are charged with electricity and will continuously strike at the metal all I need to do is give it some juice." Keeper said as he charged an orb of light and shot it at the clouds and they growled. Then four enormous bolt of lightning came down and struck the golem. The stone soon started to turn to sand and destroying it's body. When everything calmed down everything was sand. Keeper walked to the corpse and retrieve his knife. He was then in the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner!" The announcer yelled. "Here you go sir 20,000 lein for the victory. That women forfeited for some reason and you won by default."  
"I see" Keeper said as he walked out and saw Junior.

**Club  
**  
Keeper was at the bar drinking alcohol out of the bottle. Junior was never bothers with him drinking in high quantity, even when he was off the job he never seemed to get drunk when he asked Keeper why he would always answer "it's an ability of mine."

"So why is a hunter in training doing in a arena meant to kill people?" Junior asked  
"Junior do you really need to ask? I got bored killing mindless beast, beast who keeps repeating the same attack i'm surprised the military or hunters are having trouble killing them to excitation." Keeper said sadly  
"So you were bored with the people at Beacon?" Junior said.  
"They got the fight but they fight with reason, when they fight Grimm they see them as beast that will kill anyone and give no thought and kill them, but when they see a human of faunas they think they can be reasoned with and everything will be fine because it's a "safe" world. But how I see things... what was it again about that person's truth?" Keeper asked .  
"Your truth your reality means nothing to me, there are few absolute truths. The opinion of your view doesn't matter it's not truly an absolute." Junior answered.  
"Right, here I can see the illusion of a safe world, Grimm are growing and bigger projects on the sides, i'm quite observant of many things, well I should be going back to Beacon later." Keeper said leaving.

**Unknown location**

"Neo how's it going? Got what I need?" Roman said to her.  
She nodded handing him a scroll in it was the battles Keeper was in. This concerned him

"You," he said pointing to a White Fang member, " contact he."

**Pm comment fav**


End file.
